


Feel-Better-Goo

by EponineFaye



Category: Chenzel - Fandom, Wicked RPF
Genre: Come on, Comfort/Angst, F/F, FUCK, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Mostly Fluff, Queen Ellen will be SO happy for you both, Tiny Angst, dammnnit, the world is waiting, they are my favorite, they just need to be together already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EponineFaye/pseuds/EponineFaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not as weird as the title sounds - but I give no fucks. I will change nothing. Prompt from Tumblr: "Could you please write a Chenzel oneshot, set before anything romantic happens between them, where a bad thing happens to Idina, making her feel like she needs control over something, anything... so to try and help her, Kristin offers herself? And this causes them to get together or realize their feelings for each other?" Reviews make me smile. You are loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel-Better-Goo

Kristin stood mortified outside of the bathroom stall. She wouldn’t have thought in a million years the strong, confident brunette would turn to this. For a moment she was too scared to go in, but her gut fueled her in the stall and gave her the composure to hold the taller woman’s hair back and rub her free hand across her shoulder blades over and over again.  
  
After she was finished, there were no words that passed between them. Kristin just held her and ran her fingers through her hair as Idina calmed down, resting her cheek against a burning forehead and holding her tight with the other arm. Idina made no move of protest.  
  


* * *

  
"Why do you do it?"  
  
Idina shrugged. Somehow she felt she’d feel less exposed in the comfort of her own apartment than in a rehearsal bathroom, but the vulnerability seemed to come with the company.  
  
Kristin poked at her with the spoon she’d just licked clean of the cookie dough they were sharing.  
  
"I made you feel-better-goo, so you have to tell me." She tapped the bowl.  
  
The brunette looked at her with a small smile before taking a deep breath. “I just feel like things are getting too far out of my grasp.” She shook her head, scooping up more dough.  
  
"Maybe it’s time for a visit from hubby then?" She asked. "Have him come take care of you for a little while."  
  
Idina shook her head, this time averting her gaze from the other woman altogether. “No… he’s having too much fun without me.”  
  
Kristin furrowed her brow, saying nothing.  
  
"There’s other women." She said quietly.  
  
After a few beats of silence, Kristin turned on the television and scooted closer to the other woman, just laying her head on her shoulder, if only to say silently that she was there.  
  
"Don’t do it anymore." Kristin said.  
  
Idina grinned. “Okay.”  
  


* * *

  
Hand in hand the two walked off stage, feeling the adrenalin pumping through their veins and electricity rattling in their chests.  
  
Idina was still laughing, putting a verdant hand to her lips. “What was that about?” She asked, grinning.  
  
"WWhhhhaaatttareyoutalkin’about?" Kristin shrugged, skipping back to their dressing room.  
  
Idina chased after, slipping back into the other woman’s dressing room. “You just dipped me!”  
  
"You said you enjoyed it.." she cackled before turning around. "Would you unzip this damn thing?"  
  
She did, and held it as the smaller woman shimmied out of the giant blue dress. “Your going to give people ideas.”  
  
"SO?" Kristin said with wide eyes.  
  
Idina hesitated, then shrugged gaining her composure back a little too late. “So… so there will be some disappointed fans when they find out I’m not leaving my husband for my co-star.” She laughed awkwardly.  
  
Kristin looked at her through the reflection. “You should leave him anyway.”  
  
Idina shot her that famous eye brow.  
  
The blonde stuck her tongue out. “You know what my opinion is on the whole thing, Dee.”  
  
"I do." She swatted her on the ass before heading for the door. "See  you for drinks?"  
  
Kristin grinned. “Of course.”  
  


* * *

  
A few too many drinks found them tangled up in Kristin’s sheets, not knowing how an innocent peck that was made in jest as the blonde exited the taxi led to barely being able to get to the elevator let alone behind closed doors to peel clothing away and group every last piece of flesh there was to explore. Blurry images of being pinned to walls and sweat covered skin moving against each other, shaking, moans and screams and yelps of pleasure filling the air around them along with the heaviness of perfume being expelled from their pores. Fingers and teeth and tongues and eyes half lidded but full of want.

By the time they allow one another to catch their breath, they’re more sober than they want to be. It would be easy if they could blame inebriation, but that had long since been thrown out the window. There was only panting that punctuated beats of relative silence and words neither knew how to locate.  
  
Idina finally spoke up, or whispered rather, hoping not to ruin the moment, but she couldn’t stand wondering any longer. “Do you regret it?”  
  
Kristin looked over at the other woman, Idina meeting her eyes as well. She just shook her head.  
  
And Idina moved over Kristin, kissing her softly as if one or both of them would brake if she weren’t careful. Kristin kissed back and let her shaking hands rest on either side of Idina’s face, feeling her heart beat faster than she thought could be healthy.  
  
When Idina entered her this time it was slower. Her arm wrapped around Kristin’s back, holding her safely to her as she kissed the damp skin of her neck in little whispered dots as Kristin clung to her, hiding her face behind an undulating shoulder.  
  
As her hips began to buck with Idina’s movements, Kristin felt the tears well up.  
  
Idina almost didn’t hear the strangled “I love you..” that came out in broken syllables against her ear. She pressed her lips to the quivering ones beneath her for a moment before Kristin broke away, tilting her head up as her back arched and her entire form began to shake. She let out a silent scream before the long guttural sound that ripped the atmosphere in the room. She was careful to let her ride out all of the after shocks before removing her fingers and wrapping the other woman in her arms. “I love you, too, Kris.” She panted.  
  
Kristin laughed and cried at the same time. Idina just offered herself to kiss away the tears.  
  
Weeks passed in the same fashion, but they only felt the eternity of the togetherness that only the other could provide. They savored it, somehow knowing they had to.


End file.
